The Demigod
by TylerJacksonJr
Summary: An epic story of a new demigod and his friends on his quest to save the world
1. Chapter 1

The Demigod

Prologue

The year was 2015 when it all happened. Our world was practically destroyed, governments became independent and civilians had to fend for themselves. But let's not start from the middle, let's start from the beginning. Oh by the way, if I freaked you out sorry it's my instincts.

So for the beginning, wait I didn't introduce myself my name is Jack Stryde, Im 6'2, 240 Lbs and Have Sea green eyes and Jet black Hair. This Story is a dark and scary tale. You will see that I am not the guy you will want to read about but if you want to cool, good for you.

It was a cold morning when I woke up I looked at my clock 2:34 a.m. "Great," I said, "early as always". I got up out of my bed and into the kitchen it was dark and cold. I started to go grab a blanket when I saw a shadow close to the back of the house I quickly changed direction towards the kitchen knife. I grabbed the knife and the boy from the shadow stepped out. "Wait, Jack," he said. "Alex," I replied with relief, "what are you doing here how did you get in?" "The spare key by the flower pot in the back". "Right" I replied "why are you here early?" "Your birthday remember?" "Right, I'm 13," I said with exhaustion. "You don't sound so happy," said Alex.

Oh wait I forgot my best friend's introduction Alex Black, a tall and strong 13 year old boy with Blonde hair and Bright green eyes like sun on a warm summer day. Back to the story sorry. "I'm going to go back to bed I'll talk to you in the morning" I said. "It is morning Jack" said Alex. I forgot how humorous my best friend was. "You know what I mean Alex" I said. "'Night" I said. "'Morning" replied Alex. "Shut up" I said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1:**

**I Find a Magic Sword**

**The Story will Mostly be in Alex's Pov**

When I woke up again it was 7:15 in the morning. My mom was standing by the oven cooking some eggs. I took in a big sniff I just remembered how amazing my mom's eggs smelled.

"Hey, mom," I said.

"Hey, birthday boy," she said, "come on, embrace it, Jack".

"Mom it's just a birthday," I said, "it's not so important".

"Jack come on it's your day," she said, "just promise me one thing okay, have a good day."

"Fine," I lied.

I walked to school quickly so I wouldn't be late. When I got there Alex was waiting by my locker. He was wearing what he was wearing earlier, a faded tan jacket, a black hoodie underneath that and a gray v-neck under that.

"What's up dude?" he said.

"Nothing much," I replied.

"Alright. Come on we're going to be late."

I walked to the classroom across the hall and sat down fast.

"Good morning, children," said Ms. Fershon, a tall thin women with a voice almost as if she were a snake.

"Great, another class with her," Alex complained.

"Hey Stryde," a low voice said, "you're going to get creamed in the next period".

I looked and saw him, John Broder, a big, muscled guy that looked like one of those wrestlers on TV. He had black hair cut to a buzz.

"What do you mean!" I exclaimed.

"Jack ,quiet!" shouted Ms. Fershon. "Today we have gym, so let's go in a straight, single file line to the gym please,"

she said.

As we were walking to the gym Alex and I slipped into the bathroom.

"Glad I could get away from that," I said.

While Alex and I were talking we heard the door open.

"All right, Stryde. Time for your beating," said a voice.

John came up to me and punched me straight in the face I fell to he floor.

"Hey!" I heard Alex yell. "Back off!"

"Shut up Black your next!" screamed John.

John's friends held Alex back while John went for another punch. He lifted his fist when a big kid about 20 with Jet black hair and sea green eyes who looked just like Alex, pulled John's fist and threw him to the ground.

"Get out!" he yelled.

John ran as fast as he could out the door as his friends followed. The boy picked me up

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah" I replied, "who are you?"

"Sorry my name is Percy Jackson."

As he said that I saw Alex gasp .

"Percy it's you I've heard so many stories," said Alex.

"Wait, you know him?" I asked.

"Look I have no time to explain. Jack, you'll have to come with me," said Percy.

"He's right," Alex commented, "trust him I'll explain it on the way."

All of us left the bathroom quickly when Ms. Fershon caught us.

"What are you doing, boys?" she said.

"Oh I have to go. My mom called. Got to get home," I said.

"Your not going anywhere," she hissed in a snake's voice.

"That was weird" I stated.

"Jack we have to go now," said Percy.

We started to run to the door when a scaly tentacle threw us all back towards the gym.

"Ow!" I moaned.

"You all right?" Percy questioned.

"Yeah," I replied "What was that?"

"Oh shoot!" Screamed Percy. "Here catch."

He tossed me a small knife which I unsheathed and saw a gleaming bronze blade.

"That's cool!" I exclaimed.

After that I saw Percy take out a ballpoint pen and as he uncapped, it grew into a sword. Alex also took out a switchblade but when he pressed the button it expanded into a bow and attached to it were arrows.

"Look out!" yelled Percy.

I looked left and saw a shadow come straight at me thankfully I ducked. When I got up I saw a women that looked like Ms. Fershon, but she was green and scaly, with a snake tail and fangs.

"What the heck is that thing!" I yelled.

Percy advanced on the monster while Alex shot arrows at it chest. The arrows just bounced off because it was wearing armor.

"Dang it!" Alex said, "Greek armor."

Percy ran up to it about to slash it's head off when it knocked him to the ground with it's tail.

"Hey you, uh, thing!" I yelled.

The monster instantly lost interest in Percy and went for me. As it got closer I gripped tightly to my sword. It tried to grab me but I dodged it, went behind it's back, and stabbed its neck. When I pulled my sword from it's neck it disintegrated into dust.

"What was that!?" I yelled at Percy, gripping my sword even tighter.

"Empousa," he replied, "a very nasty monster."

"Oh good to know," I said. "So where to now?"

I put the knife in my pocket.

"Wherever is safer than here," said Alex, who was putting his switchblade back into his pocket.

He was panting heavily.

"All right then," said Percy. "New York it is."


End file.
